1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines. More particularly, it relates to an improved walking machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current walking machines use two mounted pronglike members slightly bent so that a person can step on them and then begin walking because of cylinders underneath which enable the pronglike members to give when the feet are raised up and down on them in a walking manner even the prongs themselves are stationary. Considerable support mechanism and parts are required to withstand hard use.